


Saturday Afternoon in July

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This snippet is to say Happy Birthday to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare">Somniare,</a> who writes such gorgeous stories :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Afternoon in July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somniare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/gifts).



What _is_ taking James so long to answer the door? Finally he appears, dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, looking sleepy, unfocussed. 

_Hell—is he ill?_ “James?”

“I’m fine, sir. I’d just started an afternoon nap—tiring week.”

“You’re not wrong there. Look, I’ll leave you to it . . . was just passing on the off chance . . .” But he’s finding it difficult to walk away.

James suddenly looks shy. “Excuse me if this is inappropriate, but you look in need of a nap yourself.”

_How’s that inappropriate?_

“It’s a large bed, so . . .”

_Christ!_ His heart's racing—but he's still not walking away.


End file.
